Hellgate
Hellgate is a scifi-themed third-person shooter centering around a portal to "Hell" being opened above Earth orbit, leading to an all-out war. The Player controls Joseph Mctaggart, a Corporal in the 75th Ranger Regiment as they fight their way through the invading Demons and seek to close the portal. Story The story begins in the year 3001, with human technology having advanced greatly. However, on the day of the Winter Solstice, a massive portal opens up above Earth orbit and releases an invasion force from "Hell" that begins to ravage the blue planet. Act 1:New York The player is given control of the good corporal as he and his NPC squadmates battle their way out of their garrison in Albany, New York to New York itself. Here, Joseph battles the demons through the city until he reaches the massive dragon-like demon Ahriman and slays it in order to open up a smaller portal to "Hell". Act 2:Infernal Landing in "Hell", Joseph discovers that the demonic homeland is nothing like traditional depictions as it is a giant organic-looking city not dissimilar to H.P Lovecraft's Ry'leh. Seeking an exit, Joseph encounters friendly creatures calling themselves the Malakh who bestow upon him unearthly weapons highly effective against the demons and reveal to him that the Demons, are in fact the ancestors of their alien race who were locked in "Hell" for their crimes. Joseph battles his way through this stint of Hell, exiting via another portal after defeating the heavily armored "Knight of Hell" Legion. Act 3:Ascent With a group of NPC-controlled Malakhi warriors accompanying him, Joseph heads towards the source of the portal in Manhattan, attacking a demonic airforce along the way. Over the skies of Manhattan, Joseph encounters the leader of the demons Jophiel, who is using a Malakhi Battle Harness in order to survive the strain of creating such a large portal. Battling Jophiel on a floating island over Manhattan, Joseph manages to destroy the Battle Harness as the portal begins to collapse upon itself from the strain. A scene after the credits reveals that "Hell" was only an unknowing vanguard for a much larger force drifting in the void of space towards Earth. Gameplay Mechanics Combat in Hellgate centers around mobility in the battlefield, with the player character using a power armor suit called the ACS (Armored Combat Suit) in battle along with multiple weapons of the standard shooter varieties. The ACS has access to multiple means of improving mobility such as "Jump Jets", which propels a player upward at high speeds and a variety of pistons allowing for enhanced-on foot movement. Vehicles also play a role in Hellgate as a major gameplay mechanic, with Land and Aerospace vehicles included. See the section "Vehicles" for more details. Vehicles Human Sunderer MK2 The Sunderer Main Battle Tank is a highly mobile tank that makes use of the same technology used in Jump Jets on a larger scale, allowing it to float over most terrain. The primary weapon of the Sunderer is a 105mm Non-Linear Cannon capable of directing an energy beam at the foe with the press of a button. Dragoon XB The Dragoon XB is a monowheel motorcycle built for civilian use, though the version Joseph uses is noticeably up-armored. UH-1 Aerospace Utility Craft A large military Aerospace Craft used as a dropship meant to carry troops across long distances, the UH-1 is useful for it's ability to rapidly insert troops into the battlefield and support them. The UH-1 has a chin-mounted 10mm Gatling cannon as it's primary, using Explosive Tipped Caseless Ammunition. On its sides, two hardpoints carry 4 Gungnir Missiles, guided by its on-board computer. AF-2 Manta A single-seater fighter using a blended wing body, the AF-2 is the primary fighter of the U.S Air Force in 3001 and has multiple variants throughout the other branches of the military. With its two chin-mounted 10mm machine guns serving as it's only weapons, the AF-2 is an unusually light-armed vehicle. Demonic Falx The Falx is a massive worm-like vehicle used to transport Demonic troops and vehicles across the surface of Earth. It's size, however, presents an excellent target for air strikes. The primary weapon of this alien vehicle is a strange Pulsed Plasma Weapon that can easily disable most human vehicles. Grigori Grigori are small hovering platforms that carry a single demon in the air, used for harassing larger enemy vehicles. The primary weapons of the Grigori are a creature in of themselves, being capable of removing themselves from the vehicle's carapace in order to fly towards a target to release a storm of flechettes at the foe. Malakhi Battle Harness The Battle Harness is a massive bionic frame meant to carry a single individual, made in the usual Malakhi style of cut stone-like white metal and blue markings. When used by the demon Lophiel, it takes on eight massive eye-covered wings that can block attacks from Joseph's weapons. Enemies Imp The primary footsoldiers of the demonic forces, Imps are six-eyed humanoid creatures of average human height that use their scythe-like claws to attack. Brutes Brutes are massive porcine demons that wield massive chain-gun like energy weapons and large spiked clubs. Merihem The insectoid Merihem are the fast attack of demonic forces, serving as commanders for squads of imps and brutes. They generally use a long curved blade covered in demonic runes. Sonellions Sonellions are the armored servants of Legion, well-trained in the arts of combat and often wield demonic equivalents to human assault rifles. Ars Less demons than beasts of burden used by the demonic army, the Ars are six-legged bovine creatures used to carry heavier demonic weapons into battle. Weapons IAW MK4 The Individual Assault Weapon is the primary sidearm of 3001's military, with a variety of after market add-ons available for it. The IAW shoots explosive tipped caseless ammunition at a rate of fire of 40 per minute, making it a formidable weapon. Combat Knife A small knife made of tungsten, meant for military use. Longinus A Malakhi equivalent to a human shotgun, the Longinus shoots multiple bolts of superheated tungsten at supersonic speeds in a wide radius. Vagary A Malakhi weapon meant for destroying heavy armor, the Vagary launches three nanite-filled metal spheres at the target, causing it to dissolve. Sela This massive Malakhi gauntlet generates a field of pulsed plasma sealed in a magnetic containment field, releasing it on contact with the target. Bosses Ahriman Ahriman is a massive dragon-like demon that guards a small portal into "Hell" and is slain by Joseph in order to enter the demonic city. He uses a plasma weapon mounted in his mount along with his highly sharp claws in order to attack, with his wings allowing to pursue Joseph across the battlefield. Legion Legion is a top general in Lophiel's forces and maintains the security of "Hell" while his master is gone. Legion wields a massive chainsaw-like sword that can also serve as a shield to block Joseph's fire. In battle, Legion can dash from place to place while knocking Joseph out of the way. Jophiel The oldest living demon and the leader of the invading demon, Jophiel is responsible for opening the massive portal in Earth orbit. While in battle, Jophiel uses his Battle Harness's fists to attack in various ways, while flying to get around his arena. Category:Game Ideas Category:Xbox One Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Third-Person